Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is a Pokémon trainer from Kanto who is Brock's best friend. Ash first encountered Mario and Luigi in "Why catch them All?", in which he tried to catch them while they were riding around on their quad, thinking that they were Pokémons. Ash is later reunited with Brock. He also re-encounters his arch-rival Gary and Gary's grandfather Professor Oak. After Mario and Luigi join the Mafia and steal everything, they blame Ash. Their friends promise to never speak to him again and he hasn't been seen since. Ash has since returned to Kanto, abandoning the Real World. History Background Originating from Kanto, Ash went on a journey to become the best Pokémon Trainer accompanied by Brock and Misty. As a child, he was best friends with Gary, but the two became arch-rivals at some point. He also left his friends behind and traveled to the real world, presumably to find new Pokemon. Once, he even tried to shove Donkey Kong into a Pokéball. Season One and Luigi meeting Ash]] Ash first shows up, thinking that Mario and Luigi were rare Pokemon and threw a Pokéball at them. When the duo find him, he introduces himself. However, Mario and Luigi find him strange and annoying and an angry Mario tells him off, and forever remembers him as the person he hates the most. When Mario and Luigi start a band called Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms, Ash shows up for the auditions. He reveals that he can play Pokéflute, but his inability to play well forces Mario and Luigi to make him leave. and Luigi are plumbers]] Later, he gets a letter from Pikachu informing him that Wobbuffet got stuck in the toilet, Charmander set the couch on fire, and Jigglypuff blew up in the microwave. To top it all off, Pikachu claims Snorlax did a body slam on Brock and killed him, though he was actually sent to the hospital to recover. Ash, failing to realize his best friend is supposedly dead, hires the Mario brothers to plunge his toilet. They accept when he promises them pizza. After plunging the toilet and getting Wobbuffet stuck to his face, Mario demands his pizza. When Ash reveals he really lied to them, an infuriated Mario and Luigi abandon Ash and leave to go find new jobs. and Joe]] Over the phone, Ash calls Bob and Joe, the men whom Mario and Luigi went to on their search for real jobs. He calls them, proposing the basic idea of the Pokemon series as a video game idea. Later on, Ash receives a package from UPS that should contain his new Pikachu. Much to Ash's surprise and disappointment, the Pokeball contains nothing. An enraged Ash blames UPS for the defect, grabs and yanks him by the collar of his shirt, and threatens to call his superiors, including his mother. UPS tells Ash he wouldn't, but he insists that he would. The UPS man retorts that his company isn't responsible for any arrangements made with the Amazon seller who sold the faulty product and leaves in a hurry, stating the package is as is. Still furious, Ash storms back inside his house. As Wario, Waluigi, and FedEx begin to gang up on Mario, Ash quickly arrives to aid him, but Wario replies that they're still outnumbered — until Donkey Kong shows up. However, Waluigi retorts that they still have no chance of winning and a battle ensues. Ash is easily trounced by Waluigi and knocked out for the rest of the brawl. Season Two , having returned to the Real World]] After reading the strange, mysterious letter from Link, Mario and Luigi set off on a mission to rescue him. Just as Ash exclaims that he wants to join them, Brock interrupts him, demanding to go catch Pokémon with him. Astonished, Ash questions how he is still alive, remembering how a Snorlax supposedly killed him. Brock answers that it did, inquiring where he was while he was left to recover in the hospital. Ash reminds his best friend how Pikachu said that the Snorlax killed him. However, Brock scolds Ash for his poor judgement and drags him off to catch Pokémon. Later on, Ash and Brock spot some wild Pokémon. Ash tries to send out his Charmander, but unfortunately, his Pokéball doesn't work. Brock has a go with his Geodude, but unfortunately, he ends up failing as well. Brock questions where Ash got his Pokémon from. Ash replies that he got it from UPS and asks Brock where he got his and Brock says FedEx. Ash thinks that the two companies might be scamming them. UPS and FedEx overhear the conversation, telling Ash and Brock that they'd never rip anyone off, reminding Ash that it must be a problem with the sender. Ash thinks they might be being sabotaged by someone and UPS and FedEx question who would want to do such a thing. Out of nowhere, DHL retorts that he would as he is tired of always coming in 3rd place to them. FedEx remarks how foolish he is, not only ruining their packages, but openly admitting his crimes. Ash and Brock complain that they only want working Pokéballs. UPS tells them to wait and a fight breaks out between the three delivery men. Ash ponders why they just can't get along. Then Mario and Luigi show up and ask Ash where the warp pipe to Kanto is. Ash tells them it is very close by and brings them to it. Eager to get back to the region, Ash tries using it, but the pipe denies him entry. As the other pipe didn't work either, Mario thinks that all the portals must be broken for some reason. However, Brock thinks that some other force at work must be trapping them. However, Mario suggests that it is more likely to prevent the entry of things from the outside worlds, saying that they can't do anything about it. Afterwards, Ash is asked by Luigi about Brock's whereabouts, but Ash doesn't know. Afterwards, he and Luigi confront Mario, who is still feeling down about the situation. However, Ash only suggests getting cheeseburgers. Later on, Mario, Luigi, and Ash are joined at a field by Donkey Kong, who complains that he can't get back to his world. However, Mario gives a speech, telling them that it is the Real World that they need to be in because it needs to be saved. They all agree to fight to save the Real World. ]] After Scott Masterson forcibly reunites Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms and kicks Wario and Waluigi out, Ash wants to try out for their band Tommy Fungus and the Dungeons, but is stopped by Scott, who tells him to audition for Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms. Ash states that he did and was rejected, but Scott gives him another chance. The Mario brothers want to kick him out, but when Ash reveals that he can play guitar, he is accepted into the band. Before their big concert, Mario gets sick, and Wario and Waluigi steal the band's instruments. However, UPS later shows up with a package for Mario, whom Luigi states is sick, and he walks away. When Luigi overhears him singing, he asks UPS to replace Mario for the show, and they preform as an a Capella band. After the performance, Ash gets a call from Mario, who states that he hates him. Ash, along with everyone else, later gives Mario his support in defeating Nox Decious. However, instead of fighting with the others, Ash leaves the group and decides to catch chicken "Pokemon" in Mario's yard, presumably until the events of Season Three. Season Three After Mario's fight with Nox Decious and Wario and his possession by the Darkness, Luigi finds Mario unconscious in a field. He, Ash, and Brock take him to his house, putting him in his bed. 12 hours later, Mario wakes up and calls Ash, only to tell him that he hates him. Later, Ash helps Luigi carry Link into bed when he drinks some bad milk. When Mario notes that he may be out for "the rest of season three," Ash notes that the fans will be mad. Ash later points out that Luigi has a different haircut when Mario thinks something has changed about him. When Mario and Luigi invite Solid Snake to play basketball with them, he is teamed up with Ash. By the end of the first half, the two are losing by many points, prompting Solid Snake to call Otacon for advice. By doing so, he is able to win the game for the two. Some time afterward, Ash apparently gets a job at a local grocery store. When Brock points this out to Luigi, the latter believes that Ash has given up on collecting Pokemon. This prompts Brock to get Ash to quit his job. While walking through the forest, Ash finds Link. Link is delighted to be saved, but Ash reveals that the forest is on Mario's property and is only a quarter-mile wide, that his beard is fake, that he has only been missing for five hours, and that he has been dreaming the entire time. Link then wakes up in bed. After a scream is heard, Ash searches the Orchard, where he finds Wario, who is trying to make the Nether Saber work, but cannot. After he tosses it on the ground, Ash picks it up and runs off with it. Later on, he finds Solid Snake and Otacon and reveals his findings to them. He tells them what happened, but then suggests catching Pokemon, which Otacon is reluctant to do, but the idea is shot down by Solid Snake. After contacting Mario on his codec, Snake announces that they have been given the task of destroying the saber. As Ash and Otacon contemplate how to do this, Snake receives a call from Master Miller, who tells them that the only way to destroy the saber is to take it to Merlin's table. Snake tells them this and Ash reveals that he knows how to reach the table since the original Pokemon were apparently created there before heading to their current locations. After searching for a while, Ash and Snake begin to argue about not finding the table, but Otacon manages to calm them down before things get out of hand. However, twelve hours later, they still have not found the table, with Snake questioning whether Ash really knows how to get to the table. Ash replies that he does, and that it will be another 47 hours before they do; Solid Snake is greatly angered by this. After continuing their search for a while, Otacon reveals that they can simply have the director cut the footage of the next 47 hours out of the video. They do so and are instantly transported to Merlin's table. At the table, Solid Snake places the saber into the slot in the table, but, instead of destroying it like he was informed, this recharged the saber. It is then revealed that the Miller that was calling him was Wario, who appears at the table, chases off Ash, Solid Snake, and Otacon, and takes the recharged Nether Saber. Later, after their hats are stolen by a [[Crazy Fan|crazed Mario fan]], Mario has Ash look out for the package UPS is carrying that has their hats in it; however, Ash is lazy and puts off the task. However, UPS then shows up to his house with the package, which he turns out to have ordered, and Ash begins to mess with the hats. After finding out that he has them, the brothers head to Ash's house and take their hats back. Later, Ash is bored at Gary's house when he gets a phone call from Brock, who states that he is coming home from referee school for the summer; it is then revealed that he is actually in the house when he made the call. However, it is at this point that Ash reveals that he played and broke Brock's copy of Pokemon Platinum. Brock is mad about this, but then gets over it when Ash states that they can catch Pokemon in real life. The two then head off to catch Magicarps, leaving Gary at his house. ''The Movie ''Coming soon! ''Operation: Blind Storm After the Beacon was destroyed, Ash runs up to the others, complaining that his Pokeballs no longer work after throwing one (Luigi, however, points out that they never worked in the first place) and that his game doesn't work either. However, Solid Snake points out that there isn't a cartridge in the Game Boy. He puts one in, then joyfully exclaims that the powers are back when someone hits him with his Pokeball. Season Four After stealing stuff from everybody to earn money from the Mafia, Mario and Luigi return their things to them before sending Max Payne into the Mafia's headquarters. When they sent it back, they included a letter stating that Ash was the thief. Despite his "apology", the others agree to never speak to him again. Season Five Despite not appearing again, in the "Please Subscribe" ending of the episode ""As the Fanboy's say, Only Link can defeat Ganon"!", the Stupid Voice revealed that Ash is safe back home in Kanto. Spin-off series Ash and Brock are playing ''Pokémon, but Brock becomes weary of it and suggests they go ride bikes. Brock shows off his "awesome bike skills", but Ash is unimpressed. Brock declares that he isn't Ash's friend anymore and storms off to hang out with someone else, to which Ash does likewise. Soon, Ash meets up with Luigi and suggests various activities to do with him, but Luigi declines all of them. Unexpectedly, Brock shows up with Mario to fight Ash, but Mario, groggy from his lack of sleep, decides to stomp on Goombas with Luigi instead. Ash "confronts" Brock, but he drops a Pokéball. Staring into the device, Ash and Brock remorse on their forgotten friendship and laugh at themselves. Ash questions if Brock still wants to go catch Pokémon, but Brock says no. Ash is the star in a 7-second video called "Dramatic look Ash," where Ash turns around, looks at the camera, and says, "I gotta catch 'em all." Personality Ash is very plucky, energetic, and cheerful, but tends to come across as annoying. He is also very dim-witted, clumsy, and impatient. However, he is loyal enough to help his friends despite his inability to contribute much. Abilities / Skills Ash often uses Pokéballs as weapons, despite them not working. He can also play the Pokéflute, but he isn't good at it. Despite this, he is actually a very good guitar player, much to Mario and Luigi's surprise. He can also summon Pikachu to help him fight, as seen in The Movie in "Act I, Part Two." Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm